Transformers boo boos big and small
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here are some sweet little stories
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Heavyload's arm

Today we were playing games the build team was joining even though they just arrived they are a whole lot of fun.

"Hey guy's let's play treasure hunt!" Evan said. "How do you play?" Grimlock asked. "Simple one of us hides a 'treasure and everyone else has to try to find it and some people play the bad guys and who brings back the treasure first wins!" Luli said. "Yeah let's play!" Heavyload said. "Build team is on my team!" Luli said. "Dibs on the stunticons!" Evan said. "Okay Matt, Sally and I will play the villains." Lester said. "Okay lets do it!" Everyone said.

"Okay now let's take a look." Luli said. "I'll do it I'm a great jumper." Heavyload said. "Okay go for it." Hightower said. Heavyload jumped and jumped higher and higher. Then Crash! Heavyload shook himself. Heavyload's arm hurt. He looked at it. It was cracked. "Uh oh." He said. He heard the others coming. He decided to hide it. "Heavyload we heard a crash are you okay?" Wedge asked. "Yes I'm fine." Heavyload said with a brave face. They got moving. Heavyload saw the guards. "I'll go. I want to do it." Heavyload said. "Okay go for it." He transformed and speed in and Matt and Sally ran off. Lester decided to help they grabbed the treasure but Heavyload was unaware that wires were poking out of his arm now. Lester saw. "Heavyload wires are poking out of your arm!" Lester said. "Don't tell anyone. YEOWCH!" Heavyload said. "But you can't play you're hurt and it looks like it really hurts." Lester said. "I'm fine," Heavyload said. Then Matt and Sally came back and held Lester hostage. Heavyload left to get help. "Lester is on our side now." Heavyload said. "We have to help him." Wedge said. Heavyload was hiding his arm. Then Heavyload hid when they were about to save Lester.

Luli came around the corner and saw Heavyload's arm. "Heavyload wires are poking out of your arm." She said. "Yes they have been for awhile and man does it hurt!" He said. "You should tell." Luli said. "No then my team won't think I'm as strong as I look." Heavyload said. "Oh Heavyload." Luli said.

 _"Everyone gets hurt sometimes. It's okay to tell you don't have to hide. Human or transformer. Big or small. Sometimes we stumble and sometimes we fall. Everyone gets hurt sometimes. As strong as you are.." Luli sang. "I still get hurt every now and then." Heavyload sang. "It just makes you stronger inside." Luli sang. "Everyone gets hurt sometimes." The tow of them sang._

"Thanks Luli I'm ready to tell." Heavyload said. Luli and Heavyload walked towards their group. "Um guys I have to tell you something." Heavyload said showing them his arm. "Heavyload what happened?" Wedge said. "I fell down really hard from jumping too high and my arm cracked and it really hurts bad especially when it moves or touched." He said. "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Hightower asked. "I didn't want you guys to think of me as weakling." Heavyload said. "Oh Heavyload you should know your friends better than that." Grimlock said.

Heavyload went to the medic. They X-rayed his arm. "It's broken Heavyload. You should've come for help when it first happened." Red alert said. "I know that now." Heavyload said. He got a cast and his arm was in sling. "Thanks Luli you gave me the courage to tell them I was hurt thank you." Heavyload said. "You're welcome." Luli said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 in the forest

Today Luli the build team and I were camping. It was just us. We were in the woods. "So what is camping?" Hightower asked. "Sleeping outside under the stars looking a t fireflies and making s'mores!" Luli said. "Oh that sounds fun!" Heavyload said. "It is," I said. "okay I'll pitch the tent with Grimlock, Heavyload you and Hightower get the water to put out the fire, Wedge you and Luli get the firewood." I said. "Okay,' They said.

Luli and Wedge found some firewood. Wedge tripped on a rock and crashed. "OW! OW!" He said. "Wedge!" Luli said coming up to him. "Are you alright?" Luli asked. "No my arm and leg really hurt." He said. "GUYS! GUYS! Come quickly Wedge is HURT!" Luli said. Everyone came running. All of us crowded around him. "What hurts?" Heavyload asked. "My left arm and right leg." Wedge said. I took out the X-ray scanner that the medics gave me and used it to scan Wedge's arm and leg. "Your arm and leg are broke but our phones and coms are out of range so we.." I started to say. "What are we going to do?" Heavyload asked. I pulled something out o my bag. "Don't worry I have my first aid kit I never leave home with out it." I said. "What's first aid?" Luli asked. "It is quick treatment for people who can't get to a doctor or hospital quickly." I said. "Look it has all kinds of things in there." Hightower said. "Yep anyone who learns how can do first aid." I said. "We can also use stuff we find around us." I said. "Let's do first aid, and hurry!" Wedge said. "Wedge everything is going to be alright I think you are just nervous. The first thing you do in first aid is calm down your patient. Wedge think of something that makes you happy." I said. "I like building stuff that makes me happy." Wedge said and began to think about it. "That was a pleasant thought." Wedge said. "Good you're relaxed." I said. "Guys can you get a couple of branches one about the length of Wedge's arm and the other the length of his leg." I said. Hightower and Grimlock grabbed them. "Luli get the sports wrap." I said. "Okay Heavyload, Grimlock you two hold the splints in place, Hightower keep Wedge relaxed while Luli and I wrap up his arm and leg." I said. "Wedge let us know if it is too tight." I said. We wrapped it up. "All done." I said. "Thanks Hannah I feel better already. But my arm is heavy and very tired." Wedge said. "Luli you got an extra blanket?" I asked. "Yes, but why?' Luli asked. "We are going to use it for Wedge," I said folding it and tied it around Wedge's neck and his arm was placed in it. "There he has a sling it helps keep his arm up." I said. "That feels great." Wedge said. "Heavyload can you carry him back to the camp site so he can rest? I asked. "Sure," Heavyload said.

At the base. "You all did a great job giving Wedge first aid." Ratchet said. "Thanks Hannah told us exactly what to do." Hightower said. "I guess everyone should keep a first aid kit handy even the build team." Grimlock said. 'Yep," Heavyload said and Wedge nodded.


End file.
